


when challenged to act, you act

by ariatl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, basically that scene from movie night where ryder and kallo act their hearts out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: also known as, ryder and kallo being goofs





	when challenged to act, you act

"You're challenging the wrong girl, my guys. My friends. My _amigos_." Kylie said, looking totally unimpressed as she started to chug down her beer, hoping to get them to leave her alone, her pointedly glaring straight ahead at the paused movie screen.

" _Please_ , Kylie?" Liam all but begged, leaning over her from his spot behind the couch. "For real! You have to! Do it for me, atleast!"

"Gotta admit, I'm dying to see this." Vetra's mandibles shifted, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Jaal all but shoved Liam out of the way, leaning far over the girl and wrapping his arms about her shoulders, leaning down to whisper into her ear, his voice deliciously low. "If you do this for us, I will _graciously_ reward you later, my Temptress." He planted a searing kiss on that spot he knows drives her crazy just below her ear, a knowing smirk on his face.

Her face turned various shades of deep, deep red, her icy eyes glaring down into the now empty cup still placed against her lips. She grumbled under her breath, weighing her options before sighing. Deeply. " _Fine_."

Kallo nearly squealed out of excitement, shaking his hands as he leaped up from his spot infront of the couch to dramatically fall beneath the movie's hologram, lounging as if he had just been shot, a hand pushed against his stomach.

Kylie handed Drack her empty cup and stood up, dusting off her hoodie for a moment before taking a deep breath, bringing her hand infront of her face and pinching her thumb and forefinger together, drawing it from her forehead to her chin.

She approached Kallo's spot on the ground and kneeled, conjuring up the most hurt, pained expression mixed with so much worry she shivered, taking both of his hands in hers, swallowing thickly. " _Kallo_ ," She gasped, stuttering, uneven voice laced with the utmost sadness, her eyes searching his face, her dark brows furrowed and eyes wide. "Please, y-you can't -" Her voice broke, biting back tears. "You can't leave me _now_ , not after everything we've been through, _please_ -"

Kallo broke one hand free from her grasp to reach up and trace his finger from her eyebrow to her jaw, his eyes fluttering open and close, struggling to keep them open. "Stay strong, my Ryder." He gasped, pained, hand cradling her jaw, her whimpering into his touch, "You have to, for me. You _need_ to go on, please - Don't let my death hold you back."

She choked out a sob, bringing her free hand up to cover her mouth, tears starting to roll down her face. "No!" She yelled as she cupped his head as it fell back, her breath caught in her throat. Her hand trembled as she reached up to close his eyes, her cold, blue eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. "I-I loved you, I love you." Her body crumpled against his, heaved sobs leaving her as she brought her hands to his chest, over his heart, to feel his final beat fade.

After staying like that for a few moments, she finally sat back on her heels and wiped her face, standing up and helping Kallo up as well, the two looking as if that had never just happened. She looked back at her crew, almost all of them staring in total shock. "What?" She could barely contain her cocky grin.

They broke out in thunderous applause, Jaal whistling, Drack pumping his fists, and Liam yelling her name.

Her and Kallo smiled, big and happy, as they took hands and bowed dramatically. "I was a theater kid," She confessed as she plopped back down in her spot on the couch.

" _That's_ obvious," Vetra rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own dextro beer. 

"Mmhmm." Gil huffed, somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, rolling his eyes before getting up to grab some more beer for himself.

"You two were absolutely marvelous!" Suvi gasped in awe, hands clasped together. "I actually started to cry!"

"God, they should've hired you to do this movie instead, Kylie." Cora scoffed, streching out from her position on the floor.

"For real! You had _me_ crying, Ryder!" Peebee darted over on her knees to the couch to punch Kylie's leg, looking utterly miffed.

"Oh, psssh, you know." She waved her hand dismissively. "You're welcome." Kylie looked way too smug, now, tapping Peebee's side with her foot.

"Hah!" Drack beamed, patting her back hard, "I knew my kid had it in her."

"Theater kid?" Jaal questioned, leaning back over the couch to wrap his arms around Kylie, reaching a hand up to mess up her hair, a beaming smile on his face.

She huffed and swatted his hand away, but before she could answer him, Liam did. "Oh, y'know, just a snot-nosed kid who acted in plays and thought they were the shit."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Oh, thanks for that beautiful explanation, Lola."

"You're welcome, Lala." His laughter lit up the room. "Anyways, back to the movie?"


End file.
